


Ginny Just Wanted a Happy Ending

by snowpoppies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, HP Fanfic Writers' Guild, Horror, Murder, Pandemics, Psychological Horror, Self-Harm, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpoppies/pseuds/snowpoppies
Summary: Why can't things ever just beeasyfor Ginny Weasley?A collection of (mostly) unrelated drabbles.(Written for the HP Fanfic Writers' Guild Horror Drabble Challenge)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3
Collections: HP Fanfic Writers' Guild Horror Drabble Challenge 2021





	1. A Morning Jog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Serial Killer

“How’d you do it.” 

“I didn’t. Left at 16.” 

“Yeah but…how’d you do it for 16 years.” 

“I’ll show you a trick.” 

And he did. Sirius had always had a soft spot for teenagers in desperate need of an escape.

Each sunrise she’d slip on her trainers. Slide the door open, shoot a nervous glance at a sleeping Hermione. Tiptoe into Sirius' childhood room. Force open the old window, reach out for the branch of the sugar maple, shimmy down the trunk, bark tearing at her bare legs.

Her thoughts blurred into nothing but an awareness of her own footfalls, the feel of her braid thumping rhythmically against her back, the sharpness of the cool morning air filling her lungs. 

She made a right onto a wooded path. Passed another jogger, nodding her head slightly in acknowledgment. She saw him everyday. Heard his footfalls as he moved away from her then… back towards her? _That’s weird._ She glanced behind her, confirming her suspicions. She felt panic rising in her chest, twisting in the back of her throat. She wanted to speed up, but she forced herself to slow down, so he could pass her more quickly.

Instead, he settled into a pace to match her own.

“Morning Red.”

“Oh, um, hi.”

“You’re the only other jogger I ever see out this early.”

“Early bird you know.”

“Ah, and you are such a lovely bird.” The corner of his mouth titled into a grin. 

_Run, Ginny, run._

She pushed off her toes sprinting down the path, willing someone to appear. But it was early. And he was fast. 

She felt a sharp tug on her braid. Felt herself falling. _Mom_ she thought, desperately, apologetically, before everything went black.


	2. Blood and Sap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Creature

Luna doesn’t flinch when the blood hits her face. She’d been through this before.

Of course, her mum had blown herself up. This was decidedly different.

Her own blood drips down her face as well. Pine needles had snagged her cheeks on the way up. Her hands were still sticky from sap. She sat perched on a branch, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Let’s go camping." Ginny had suggested, as Luna gently unwound her orange hair from a tangled braid. It had smelled like salt and fresh-cut grass.

She supposes it smells like iron now. Caked together by dirt and blood. 

They watched the sunset by the lake. She should have heard something. But her senses had been overwhelmed by Ginny’s hands on her thighs, by freckles contrasted against pale skin in moonlight. Wands and clothes just after thoughts left back at the tent.

Then came the howl. Too close. Panic flashed in Ginny’s eyes, replaced quickly by firm resolve. She was up, running, pulling Luna along. Away from the yipping, keening, _howling_. 

Luna ran into Ginny’s back as she stopped them at a tree, lacing her fingers together and dropping her hands low. Luna stepped into them, grabbing for the lowest branch, swinging a leg over it as Ginny hoisted her up. She reached back down to catch Ginny’s outstretched hand. Too late.

The pack descended upon her, and Ginny’s scream was cut off as white canines ripped out her throat.

Luna watches, unable to look away as the wolves devour her girlfriend. Will Ginny’s atoms become incorporated into their bodies, even after they transform, forever a part of them? Luna realizes she’s rather ill informed on this aspect of werewolf biology. _I’ll have to ask Professor Lupin._

Blood splatters across Luna’s face. She doesn’t flinch.


	3. Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Quarantine  
> CW: self-harm

“Surface transmission is really quite uncommon.” Hermione reassures her. 

She finished disinfecting the groceries anyway. The magic and the muggle way. 

_Your hands._

Right. She had touched the groceries, the groceries that strangers had touched. 

She ran her hands under hot water, lathered them in soap. 

_It's already under your skin. Inside you._

“Ginny, dear, you’re bleeding!” Her mom broke her trance.

She glances down at her hands. Thick raised scratches on the backs of them. She’d been clawing at herself, tearing. 

She needs to shower, needs to get out of these clothes, these clothes that touched the groceries, the groceries that strangers had touched.

Hot water pouring down her back. Hotter, hotter. She uses a warming charm until the skin on her arms begins to bubble into angry blisters.

_Are you clean?_

She walks back to her room, gets dressed, carefully avoiding the discarded clothes on the floor of her room. The clothes that touched the groceries, the groceries that strangers had touched. Some deep dread began permeating from her chest. Breathe, breathe. 

She could wash them, of course, levitate them down to the washroom. 

She raises her wand

“Wingardium levi—“ 

_Will that really make them clean?_

“Incendio.” She whispers, watching the pile burn to blackened ash. 

She takes a breath, sits down on her bed. Okay, you're okay.

She grabs a book from her nightstand. Tries to get lost in a different world. 

She peers over the top of her book. Stares at the pile of ash.

_Are they clean?_

Of course, they're just ash now. 

_Are you sure?_

No, she wasn’t sure. But what more can she do? How could she—

A thought occurs to her.

Oh. Yes, there is that. 

Fiendfyre. 

Her skin burns. Begins to slough off her body. She feels clean.


	4. Burnt Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Barrier
> 
> Sequel to Clean

Molly Weasley was washing dishes when she smelled the acrid tang of burning hair. 

_Ginny._ “Ginny!” She screamed, dropped a plate, didn’t even bother to step over the broken shards of ceramic. Didn’t even notice when they tore into her foot. 

The smell, _that smell_ , pulled her up the stairs. Hermione was behind her in an instant. Some of the boys, she couldn’t be bothered to tell which, came running down from higher floors. Meeting them at the door. Ginny’s door. 

“Ginny! GINEVRA WEASLEY! OPEN THE DOOR!” Molly screamed, desperately banging on the wooden barrier. She grabbed the handle and screamed, jumping backwards. The metal had burnt through her skin. 

“Alohomora.” Hermione shouted, pointing her wand at the knob. Molly gave the door a kick. It wouldn’t budge. 

“Bill! Bill!” She cried, desperately. 

“Mum, I’m here, I’m here.” The cursebreaker pushed past his brothers. 

“Well, DO SOMETHING!” 

“I’m _trying_.” Bill had his wand raised, though his hand was shaking. 

“Bill we need to hu--”

“I just need some FUCKING quiet.”

Bill took a deep breath, steadied his wand hand, and began gesturing as if he was carefully unwinding a thread. 

“O-okay, I think that should do it but...mum DON’T--”

Molly kicked the door in before Bill could finish his thought. 

They barely registered the rancid, sulfurous smell of burnt hair and flesh before the flames overwhelmed them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It's coming from _inside_ the house.

When Ginny arrived home from practice, Harry was already there, at the kitchen table. Bent over some book and scribbling furiously, muttering to himself. 

“Harry?”

He started, slammed the book shut. “Obfuscate,” He murmured, obscuring the lettering on the cover. “Er… sorry Ginny. Top-secret auror stuff, you know.”

“Why aren’t you at the ministry? I thought you wouldn't--”

“Be home until 6, I know. Just had to do some research, and figured I’d rather do it in the company of my beautiful wife.” He stood up from the table and gave her a light kiss on the forehead, before reaching up and rubbing at his own. 

“Harry, is it hurting again?”

“What? Oh, no, um, just habit.”

Ginny smiles back at him. Crushes the twisting suspicion somewhere deep inside herself. She knew Harry. 

\---

Ginny woke in the middle of the night to find Harry’s side of the bed cold. 

“Harry? Harry!?” She called in a half whisper. There were… noises coming from the kitchen. Gingerly, she stepped out of bed, cracked the door open, and walked down the hall. 

Harry was sitting at the table staring at the… was that the sword of Gryffindor? And he was muttering to himself again, obsessively. Ginny gasped, _parseltongue_. 

Harry’s head snapped up at the sound of her gasp. “I didn’t want to do this, Ginevra.” He said in a hauntingly familiar tone that was not at all her husband’s, before grabbing his wand. “Petrificus totalus.”

Ginny fell, rigid, to the floor. Harry stepped over to her, leaning over her prone body. 

“It’s a pity, really. You were such a fun toy.”

 _Tom._ Ginny thought, before everything went green


End file.
